A Sleepy Little Ninja Town
by Ten-Tailed-God
Summary: Naruto and Satsuki, after their final clash end up in a strange new world where- Oh my God, a little kid in a parka was just murdered!
1. Chapter 1

It was an average day in a sleepy little mountain town. The weather was barely warm and was accompanied by a slight brisk wind. In this little town was a beige colored house with three windows on the front and a brown wooden door. Standing in front of this house were a young man and woman. The young man wore an orange hoodie with black pants and for some strange reason he also wore sandals in the cold weather. He had spiky bright blonde hair and blue eyes. On each of his cheeks were three whisker marks which gave him a slightly feral look.

The young man had a large smile on his face while his right arm was resting on the shoulders of a beautiful young woman. She wore a white blouse that barely managed to button up to the middle of her massive… assets. The woman also wore a black pair of pants that clung tightly to her legs while her feet were also clad in sandals. She had raven black hair that was put up into a ponytail with the leftover hair reaching down to touch the small of her back. Her eyes were black as coal yet they had a happy look to them as she stared at the young man besides her.

Both of the couple stood and watched as burly men in white shirts and blue overalls moved furniture into the house for both of them. Behind them a white van with the words 'Stan's Moving Van' were bolded in black on the sides.

"Well Satsuki, what do you think of the house?" The blond asked Satsuki.

"I think that it will fulfill our needs Naruto." Satsuki replied.

"You could just say that you like it." Naruto said while rubbing the back of his head with his left hand. Satsuki smiled.

"But then it wouldn't have been as fun." Satsuki replied before leaning into Naruto's side. Naruto chuckled at this. A few years before this moment both of these two would have been at each other's throats with either a Rasengan or a Chidori respectively. Now though, both of them were perfectly content with being in each other's arms.

When the movers had finished the head mover, a man with gray balding hair came up to the couple while the other movers went into their van. "Well Mister Uzermaki, we got everything in the house. Please call us again if you need our help." The man finish while trying hard to not leer at Satsuki's breasts much to her annoyance.

"It's Uzumaki." Naruto stated with slight anger.

"Whatever." The man said as he walked over to the driver's side of the van and hopped in. The van started up soon after and before the man took off in the van he rolled down the van's window. "Also, you got nice tits." He stated to Satsuki much to her shock and took off before Naruto or Satsuki could retaliate.

"Bastard." Naruto said in an angry tone.

"Leave it alone Naruto, let's just get inside, I'm tired." Satsuki stated to Naruto and took his hand off her shoulder and held it in hers before she pulled him towards the house's opened door.

Before they managed to enter the building a voice called out from behind them. "Hey there, neighbors!" A deep voice called out. Both Naruto and Satsuki stopped and turned to see a portly black man in a red shirt and blue jeans with brown shoes. What really made him stand out was the tall white chef's hat atop his head.

"Hey there." Naruto replied.

"So did you both just move here?" The man asked.

"Yes." Satsuki stated.

"Well then let me welcome you both to South Park. My name is Chef; I work down at the elementary school here." Chef said to both of them.

"Well my name is Naruto and this is Satsuki." Naruto said while holding his hand out which Chef took and shook.

"So we were wondering, do you know if there are any jobs available because we wanted to start working right away." Naruto asked. Chef thought it over for a few seconds.

"Well, there is an opening for a librarian at the school right now; you should probably check that out if you want. There was also an opening at a nearby Hooters, but I don't know if you would want that. You should check around town to see if there is anything else." Chef replied.

"We'll be sure to do that. See you again Chef." Naruto said before he and Satsuki turned around and went into their house and closed the door behind them. The young couple went to the new red couch and sat down. "You know where the remote for the television is?" Naruto asked as he checked the couch cushions. Satsuki smiled at this as she sat on the couch with her left leg crossed over her right. She sighed as Naruto was still checking the cushions of the couch while on the television in front of them lay the remote.

Satsuki then closed her onyx eyes before opening them to reveal her right eye with a red star in the center while her left eye became purpled with a rippled pattern which on two of the inner circles were three tomoe. " **Bansho Ten'in.** " Satsuki said with her hand outstretched. The remote suddenly floated off the TV and into her hand. Satsuki's eyes transformed back into her normal onyx eyes.

"I have the remote Naruto." Satsuki said to Naruto. Naruto who had torn off one of the couch cushions looked over to Satsuki and grinned before he rubbed the back of his head in embarrassment.

"Well, guess it wasn't inside the couch." Naruto said. Satsuki smirked and patted the couch cushion next to her. Naruto took the hint and sat down next to her. Satsuki turned the TV on to reveal the news.

On the news a blonde man in a brown suit with a red tie stood before the camera. "Well Tom, today in South Park there is absolutely no news and this is a complete waste of time, back to you Tom." The reporter said to the camera. The camera then flicked over to a man in a blue suit with brown combed hair and a mustache.

"Well then, if that is all, I would say that today is a very boring day in South-" The man was cut off as Satsuki flipped the channel to two blocky looking men, one had black hair and wore a red shirt with a black T on it while the other had blonde hair and wore a blue shirt with a black P on the front. Both had black pants on.

"So what do you think about the weather today Terrance." The blonde one said which weirdly made his head flop up and down. Terrance jumped into the air and farted.

"It's windy!" He replied. Both of them started to laugh until Satsuki changed the channel.

"Hey, that was kind of funny." Naruto said to Satsuki.

"It also is trash television. Watch it on your time, when we're together we are watching something that isn't just idiotic." The next channel that was turned on starred a large man in a black shirt and glasses with black leather boots, gloves, and jacket was riding a motorcycle with a gun in one hand being fired at a truck.

"Wanna watch this then?" Naruto asked. Satsuki rolled her eyes before she set the remote down and leaned into Naruto's shoulder.

Fifteen days before this moment Naruto and Satsuki stood before each other in the remains of a waterfall. Naruto wore a torn up orange and black jacket along with orange pants and black sandals. Across from him Satsuki stood breathing heavily. Her hair was undone from its usual ponytail into straight tresses that nearly covered her eyes. She wore a pair of black tight pants that connected to her sandals. The white jacket that she wore was torn up and was partially unzipped to reveal cleavage.

"So I guess this is it." Satsuki said with a frown.

"I don't want to fight you. Can't you just stop this and come back to the village with me!" Naruto shouted to her.

"No, because I'm doing all of this to make the world a better place." Satsuki said before running at Naruto with her hand glowing with electricity. Naruto in reply held out his hand and formed a spiraling blue sphere. Naruto ran at the young woman before him and both clashed their attacks which created a white sphere that surrounded both of them. When the white sphere faded, Naruto was on the ground with Satsuki standing over him.

"I'm sorry Naruto but I will make this world better for everyone. Now begone." With that a black vortex swirled into life a few feet behind him. It grew every few second until it was large than the waterfall that the two teens had been fighting in. "Do you have any last words?" Satsuki asked with her hair covering her eyes.

"Satsuki, there is…" Naruto said as he mumbled the rest.

"What was that?" She asked.

"Iloveyou." He said quickly.

"What?"

"I love you!" Naruto screamed out. "I always have." Naruto shouted out much to Satsuki's shock. "Please, could you please at least tell me before I go if you lo-" Naruto was cut off when Satsuki crashed her lips onto his. When Satsuki lifted her lips off of of his, Naruto saw tears coming down her eyes.

"Why are you crying?" Naruto asked.

"It's because I'm so sorry." Satsuki said before kissing Naruto again. Both felt themselves being dragged towards the portal that Satsuki had opened. Satsuki and Naruto separated their lips and looked at the portal.

"Can you close this?" Naruto asked as he looked at the girl on top of him.

"No, I used up all my chakra to create it." Satsuki said in sadness. Above them both the miniature moons that contained the tailed beasts were being dragged into the portal with them.

"What do we do then?" Naruto asked.

"We'll stay together." Satsuki said before she and Naruto kissed once more as the portal sucked both them and the moons in. An hour later and two people arrived at the battlefield. Both wore the same uniform which consisted of a green flak jacket with a red spiral on the back. They both also wore navy blue long sleeved shirts and pants along with sandals. One was an older man with gray gravity defying hair and tired eyes. The left side of his face had a scar that went down his eye. His face was covered by a mask.

"They aren't here." The man said with sadness.

"No, we have to keep looking!" The woman standing next to him shouted. She had pink hair and emerald green eyes. The man next to her just grabbed her shoulder and turned her to face him.

"Sakura, both of them are gone. But that does not mean that they will be forgotten." The man stated.

"But Kakashi sensei, they could still be here buried under the rubble." Sakura said with a fading sureness.

"Sakura, it's time to go home." Kakashi replied. Sakura grabbed her teacher in a hug and cried. Kakashi left his arms limp for a moment unsure of what to do, but he decided to wrap his arms around his crying student to comfort her.

Years later the Elemental Nations had statues of both Naruto and Satsuki made in the location of their final battle. Peace lasted throughout Sakura's lifetime and when she died, she did it with a smile. But enough about this place, lets go to where our story is.

In another dimension Naruto and Satsuki were embracing one another while the small moons orbiting them broke open to reveal nine creatures with a growing amount of tails starting with one and ending with nine. The creature with nine tails was a massive fox that nodded at Naruto before he and the other nine beasts turned into red chakra and entered into Naruto's stomach.

Naruto looked back to Satsuki and smiled. "Well, guess they all decided to stay with me for a while."

"So what now?" Satsuki asked.

"Guess we wait to hit the end of this portal." Naruto replied.

"So Naruto, what did you mean when you said that you always loved me?" Satsuki asked with a smile.

"Well when I first met you, I felt an attraction to you that I never felt for anyone before. To me it was a dream come true when you and I were put on the same team."

"But what about when you kept on asking Sakura out for a date everyday?" Satsuki asked with a frown.

"I thought that you would never want to go out with someone like me, so I asked Sakura out instead." Naruto replied while looking away from Satsuki's. Satsuki grabbed Naruto's chin and turned him to look at her.

"Thank you for telling me that. And let me tell you that right now, I would have said yes." She said with a smirk before kissing Naruto again. Then a bright light shined in front of both of them.

When Naruto and Satsuki separated they found themselves in a large mountainous forest with a light amount of snow on the ground. The teens both stood up and looked around the area.

"So where do you think we are?" Naruto asked. Satsuki shrugged. Then above them a droning noise filled the sky. Naruto and Satsuki due to being in high alert got into combat positions. Then in the sky a white plane flew in the air and right past them. The teens dropped their guards and laughed.

"Well that was anticlimactic." Naruto stated.

"Yes. Now let's go find out where we are." Satsuki stated as she began walking until she started to fall to the ground, Naruto caught her before her face hit the ground.

"You okay?" Naruto asked with concern.

"I'm almost out of chakra; I don't think I can really walk." She replied.

"Then I'll just have to carry you." Naruto said before he picked Satsuki up in a bridal carry much to her embarrassment.

"Now hold on." Naruto exclaimed as he jumped into the air. When Satsuki looked up she saw the moon frame Naruto's face. Naruto landed on top of a tree and closed his eyes. He opened them and looked down at Satsuki.

"Found where there are people, now we just need to rest for a bit and we then we can enter the town. Naruto jumped down from the top of the tree and landed on the grassy floor. Naruto then set Satsuki with her back to the tree trunk. He then slammed his hands into the ground and coral sprouted up from the ground above the two teens to create a makeshift tent.

Naruto walked over to Satsuki and sat down next to her. Both of them snuggled up next to each other in order to keep warm before they both eventually closed their eyes and fell into a blissful sleep.

When both awoke they found themselves with their arms wrapped around each other. Naruto just looked at Satsuki with a smile.

"So what do you want to do?" Naruto asked. Satsuki thought about this for a minute and looked down at her ragged clothes.

"Well first we should get some new clothes. These rags won't hold together for much longer." She stated while pulling at the zipper of her jacket in an effort to close the jacket. All that she managed was to get a broken zipper which she threw away. Then she heard Naruto's stomach grumble. "But first we should feed that belly of yours." She said while poking his stomach for emphasis.

"Well, we should go to that town if we want to get some food. But we first need to get some currency. I'll make it for us; all you need to do is steal so of the currency of this area." Satsuki stated to Naruto.

"Alright, I'll be back in ten minutes." Naruto said before he got up and left the coral tent they were in. Naruto then jumped off and disappeared before Satsuki. In a little under five minutes Naruto returned with a couple of green pieces of paper. They had many writings on it as well as the picture of a bearded man's face on the front.

"Time to get to work." She said as she got out of the tent. Her eyes then transformed and she took the piece of paper from Naruto's hands and used her Rinnegan to create a stack of money for them to work with. When Satsuki had finished she deactivated her Rinnegan and Sharingan leaving her eyes as onyx orbs.

"Well then, let's go find a place for new clothes." Naruto said to Satsuki. She nodded in reply and both of them jumped off into the trees together towards the town that was near them.

When they made it to the town they decided to walk the rest of the way in order to not draw any attention, not that it did them any good. While Satsuki walked with Naruto she was leered at repeatedly by most of the males in the town who either gave her ogled her body or her large breasts. Naruto on the other hand attracted attention due to his orange clothes and the fact that he wearing an unzipped orange jacket that revealed his abs underneath much to the pleasure of the female audience who were watching him.

"This feels really weird right now." Naruto stated.

"What do you mean?" Satsuki asked.

"I mean that all these people staring at us just feels kinda creepy." Naruto slightly shivered at this.

"Just ignore them. All we need to do is get in and out of this town." Satsuki stopped talking when across the street a group of men in blue uniforms busted into a building while being led by a redhead with a mustache. There were a few gunshots that erupted from the building before the police all emerged with a black man in his pajamas.

"That'll show you for selling drugs to kids." The redhead stated

"What are you talking about, I'm completely innocent!" The man shouted.

"Tell that to the judge." The redhead responded before leading the man to a car and throwing him inside. Naruto and Satsuki looked at one another in confusion before they continued to walk. They were passed by a group of four boy who were for some reason yelling at each other. One of the kids who was really fat screamed at another kid in a green hat and orange jacket that he was a "Stupid jew!" The kid in response shouted at the fat kid.

"Shut up you fucking fatass!" Naruto and Satsuki quickly passed the two and continued with their search. They eventually after ten minutes and asking directions, found a clothing shop which they both entered. Naruto and Satsuki separated from each other and looked at the clothing available. When they reconvened Naruto saw Satsuki messing with the buttons on her blouse in order to make it button up over her cheast. Naruto when witnessing this started to chuckle. Satsuki looked up at Naruto with a glare.

"Don't you dare say anything." She growled out. Naruto held his hands out in a placating manner.

"Okay, okay. Not a word. Still, couldn't you find anything else?" He replied with another chuckle.

"Nothing else could fit me." She replied. Naruto couldn't help it anymore and let out a large laugh until Satsuki hit him in the back of the head.

"Let's just get out of here." Satsuki replied before the both went up to the sales counter and paid for their new clothes.

When they exited the store they both began walking down the block deciding on their next move. That was until the four kids they saw from earlier passed by them again. Then suddenly from out of nowhere a car came barreling down the street and swerved into the kid who was wearing and orange parka which crushed his body against the building wall that they were next to.

"Oh my god! They killed Kenny!" A kid in a blue wool hat and brown jacket exclaimed.

"You bastard!" The kid in the green hat and orange jacket shouted.

"Naruto and Satsuki on the other hand just stared at the scene with their jaws dropped wide open.

 **Well, here we go again. And this time it's in the cracktastic world of South Park. Enjoy.**


	2. Chapter 2

Naruto and Satsuki still hadn't moved even after the three remaining boys had walked off and left the still fresh corpse of their friend's body behind. Eventually a few rats came by and started to devour the corpse.

Satsuki in the end had to pull Naruto away from the scene as he was still gawking while other people in the area just walked by. "What just happened?" Naruto asked in shock.

"I don't know, but we should probably get out of the area, we don't need any attention right now." Satsuki answered. Naruto just pointed at the body.

"But the dead body is just right there!" Naruto replied loudly.

"Just ignore it, we have business that we need to do and one dead body isn't going to help us in the slightest." Satsuki stated as she kept walking while dragging Naruto behind her. Eventually Naruto came out of his shocked phase and followed Satsuki.

"But what about the dead body?" Naruto asked.

"Drop it." Satsuki commanded. Naruto reluctantly after that dropped the topic.

"What are we gonna do right now though?"

"First we are gonna get ourselves a house, and then we'll find a way out of this dimension from there." Satsuki replied.

"But why do we need to get a house if we're just going to leave this dimension?" Naruto asked much to Satsuki's growing ire.

"I may love you but your questions are becoming annoying. The reason we are going to get a house is because I don't know for just how long we're going to be here. Otherwise we wouldn't get a house. Do you understand now?" She asked while stopping to look Naruto in the eyes. Naruto stared back at her and nodded.

"Alright, I get it, so where do we go to get a house?" Naruto asked. Satsuki had to stop at that question.

"No idea. Just give me a second." She replied before walking to a man in a blue shirt with black pants and shoes. The man also had black hair and a mustache. When Satsuki walked up to the man he stopped and stared at her cheast. Satsuki activated her Rinnegan and Sharingan and tried to put a genjutsu on him. The man didn't fall for it and continued to stare at her cheast.

"My eyes are up here." She stated with a huff.

"Uh yeah, those are probably nice as well. So what do you want?" He asked completely ignoring her statement.

"Then can you tell me where I can buy a house in this town?" Satsuki asked.

"Yeah, it's down the street. I could show you if you want." The man responded still in his weird trance.

"No I think that would be all I need. Thank you for your time." Satsuki said before walking away. The man turned around and just stared at her.

"Don't go away talking pair of boobs." He said to himself. Satsuki on the other hand had deactivated her eyes and sauntered off towards Naruto with a grin on her face.

"So did you find out where we could buy a house?" Naruto asked. Satsuki nodded

"It's just down the street. Come on." Satsuki said as she grabbed Naruto's hand and pulled him with her.

"So how did you get that guy to talk?" Naruto asked.

"I just used what I was given from birth." She replied.

"And what would that be?" Satsuki turned to look at Naruto sighed.

"My breasts you idiot, my breasts." She stated firmly.

"Oh, that explains it. Your boobs were always big as Tsunade's. Actually when I think about it, you look slightly bigger." Naruto stated absentmindedly. Satsuki blushed in embarrassment.

"Just shut up and follow." Satsuki growled out. The couple eventually made it to the end of the street where a building stood out to both of them. Above the building a sign that read 'South Park Home Sale.'

"I think that that is the building." Naruto stated.

"Way to go Captain Obvious." Satsuki muttered.

"It's genin." Naruto replied. Satsuki didn't have a retort for that and instead went inside the building. Naruto waited for a bit in an effort to figure out why Satsuki was acting like she was. Naruto then followed inside the building to reveal a single desk at the front of the building with two chairs for prospective buyers to sit down in. Behind the desk sat an old woman in a gray blouse and black skirt. She wore a pair of glasses with thick lenses and was typing on a laptop.

When Naruto entered he noticed that Satsuki was already sitting in one of the chairs and was avidly chatting with the old woman. When the woman noticed Naruto enter she waved him in.

"Hello deary, I was just talking to your girlfriend here about a house offer. My name is Cassidy Leashandra." The woman now named Cassidy stated.

"Okay." Naruto said as he sat down in the chair next to Satsuki.

"Yes Naruto, I was just telling Cassidy here about how we just came to this nice little town here and wanted to settle down here together." Satsuki said with an unnaturally happy face.

"Uh, yeah we came here because we heard of all the uh, good things about this town." Naruto replied awkwardly. Satsuki stomped his foot with her own which made Naruto flinch slightly in his seat.

"So we think that this house is absolutely perfect. Could you please tell us the price of it?" Satsuki asked.

"Well this house is worth $10,283." Cassidy stated.

"Can you take cash?" Satsuki asked.

"Yes, but why?" Cassidy asked.

"Well, Naruto and I were always against storing money in banks. So we kept all our money with us." Satsuki replied.

"Well everyone has their quirks. I can get you the documents to sign. I'll just need to see your ID and your social security number." The woman stated. Satsuki activated her eyes and used her Sharingan to put a genjutsu on the woman.

"You don't need to see my ID or social security number." Satsuki ordered. The woman's eyes became duller as she fell into a trance.

"I don't need to see your ID or social security number." Cassidy repeated back in a monotone voice.

"Give me the papers to sign." Satsuki ordered. Cassidy pushed the papers and a pen over to Satsuki who signed them to the best of her ability before she pushed the documents back to Cassidy who took them and put them away.

"Now you just need to pay me now and everything will be set." Cassidy stated still in a monotone voice. Satsuki smirked and a second later a briefcase full of money dropped onto Cassidy's desk.

"Keep the change." Satsuki stated. Cassidy nodded before handing her the deed to the house. "Come Naruto, it's time to leave." Satsuki got up from her chair while grabbing Naruto's arm and pulling him up with her.

"It was nice to meet you, Cassidy." Satsuki said as she deactivated her doujutsu and pulled Naruto out of the building with her. Cassidy blinked her eyes.

"What just happened?" Cassidy asked herself. She looked down on her desk to see a briefcase. She pulled the briefcase over to herself and opened it.

 **-A Few Hours Later-**

A blonde man in a brown suit stood before a news camera. "Well Tom, the news today is that an old real estate saleswoman named Cassidy Leashandra died. Apparently she died of a heart attack while lying atop a briefcase full of over $100,000. Whatever she was doing she probably died rich. It probably involved getting high on bath salts. Back to you Tom." The reporter stated.

Naruto and Satsuki on the other hand were walking away from the building with some grins on their faces. "So how much did you give that lady?" Naruto asked.

"Enough for her to have fun with and not ask questions." Satsuki replied.

"What's next?" Naruto asked.

"Well we need to get some furniture for our new house. Other than that, it's easy sailing for us." Satsuki replied.

 **-Back to the Future-**

Naruto and Satsuki were both sleeping on the couch while their television was blaring in the room. The noise did nothing to move them from their sleep. Naruto's arm was wrapped around Satsuki's shoulders while Satsuki laid her head in the crook of Naruto's arm.

 **There we go. Another chapter done. Suck it Murdock!**


	3. Chapter 3

It had been two days since both Naruto and Satsuki had got themselves a house. Naruto at the moment was eating a bowl of cereal while still in a pair of boxers and a blue shirt. Unfortunately he still was unable to find a job which annoyed him thoroughly but right now he just didn't care because he was extremely hungry. He heard Satsuki coming down the stairs and smirked.

"Hey Satsuki. How are you doing?" Naruto asked as he ate another spoonful of cereal.

"Fine, I'm going to work." Satsuki replied quickly before she walked before Naruto whose jaw just dropped.

"Sa-Sa-Satsuki, what are you wearing?" Naruto asked. Before him stood Satsuki who was wearing a long sleeved white blouse that was completely buttoned up with the fabric straining against her bust much to Naruto's amazement. She also wore a tight black skirt which contoured to her thighs while finishing it off was a pair of black stockings and high heels. All in all Naruto now felt a breeze below his body as well as his boxers being tighter.

"It's my work clothes." Satsuki replied.

"But where did you get a job?" Naruto asked.

"I went to the elementary school that Chef told me about and I…convinced the principal there that I was the right person for the job." Satsuki replied as she walked over to the fridge and grabbed out a carton of milk all the while Naruto followed her hips with his eyes. Naruto's mouth hadn't closed during this so his cereal was starting to dribble out of his mouth. Satsuki closed the fridge door and pulled the box of cereal from on top of the fridge and walked over to the cabinets to pull out a bowl.

"Now Naruto, I want you to find a job because if I have to deal with a bunch of kids all day, then you're going to have to suffer with me." Satsuki stated. Naruto grunted an affirmation.

Satsuki poured her milk into the bowl and walked over to the table and sat down. She then began to eat her cereal. "You should close your mouth before a fly enters it." Satsuki said as she took another spoonful of cereal and ate it.

"Uhh, I think I have to go take a shower!" Naruto stated. Satsuki pouted at Naruto.

"Don't you want to stand up and tell me how I look?" Satsuki asked. Naruto was internally sweating at this.

"Nah I think you look great." Naruto replied.

"Oh, are you hiding something under the table?" Satsuki asked once again as she ate another spoonful of her cereal.

"No! I just still need to finish my cereal."

"But didn't you just say that you needed to take a shower?" Satsuki asked with a smirk.

"You're just messing with me, aren't you?" Naruto stated with a deadpan voice.

"Bingo." Satsuki replied before getting up from her seat and leaving her cereal unfinished. She walked over to Naruto and grabbed his face before kissing him. "You should know that if you get a job by the end of this week, I'll reward you." She said huskily before she stood up and walked away with and extra sway in her step.

Naruto followed her ass with his eyes as she opened the door and walked out onto the street. Naruto turned away and held his head in his hands. "Oh man, am I becoming a pervert?" He asked himself.

' **Yeah, probably.** ' Kurama replied with a chuckle.

"How would you know?" Naruto asked.

' **Well all of your teachers have been perverts.** ' Kurama responded.

"Name one!" Naruto shouted back.

' **Well first was Iruka who you managed to beat with your sexy jutsu, then there was Kakashi who read all of those porno books, then after that was Ebisu who you also managed to beat with your sexy jutsu, then after that was Jiraiya who wrote the porno novels Kakashi read as well as spy on bathhouses. Finally there was Bee who had that fixation with Tsunade's boobs. Really when you think about it, it would be a miracle if you didn't become a pervert.** ' Kurama stated much to Naruto's displeasure.

"Shut up you fuzzy multi-tailed asshole!" Naruto replied.

' **Yeah you tell him Naruto! Show the asshole fox whose boss!** ' Shukaku shouted out.

' **Shukaku, don't make me shove my tails up your ass.** ' Kurama said in a threatening tone.

' **Yeah right you pompous prick.** ' Shukaku replied in an arrogant tone.

' **GET OVER HERE!** ' Kurama shouted. Naruto could hear Shukaku scream and Kurama laugh before he cut the connection and finished up his cereal. Naruto then got up only to see his boxers were still extremely tight.

"Now about that cold shower…" Naruto said to himself.

Satsuki on the other hand stood before the elementary school where she saw many children still standing outside the school. Satsuki took a deep breath before she walked forward, her heels clacked upon the ground. Some of he students when they saw her just pointed and spoke to each other while other students openly stared at her. Satsuki ignored this and instead walked to the doors of the school and pulled them open. When she walked in she walked forward and towards the principal's office.

As Satsuki walked she looked around the school once again, as she walked down the hallway she saw much to her surprise were the four boys she and Naruto met when they first entered this world. What shocked her even further was that the boy in the orange parka she saw was killed earlier was now standing there talking to the others boys. Satsuki walked over to the four boys while the clacking of her heels alerted the four boys to her prescience.

Satsuki pointed the boy in the orange parka. "I saw you die." She stated.

"What the hell are you talking about lady? You must be an idiot or something." The fat kid replied much to Satsuki's disbelief.

"Yeah, Kenny is fine. What are you talking about?" The kid in the green hat stated. The orange parka kid looked shocked at what Satsuki said.

"I saw your friend die. How did you not remember? You were there as well." Satsuki asked.

"Guys, I think this lady is crazy. She's either that or a hooker." The fat kid stated. Satsuki's eyes narrowed at this statement.

"Alright, that is it," Satsuki said with a very cold tone as her eyes became red with three tomoe circling her pupil. The fat kid, the kid with the green hat, and the kid with the blue hat froze. Kenny looked at his friends in slight fear and back to Satsuki.

"What did you do?" Kenny asked in a muffled voice.

"I was tired of their questioning so I shut them up. Now would you care to answer my question now, kid?" Satsuki asked. Kenny thought about this for a second before he nodded.

"I can't die." Kenny replied.

"So you're immortal," Satsuki remarked. Kenny nodded. "But that doesn't explain why your friends over there didn't remember seeing you splattered against a wall by a car." Satsuki said.

"I don't know why either, I just know that I die all the time and everything goes black. When I wake up, I'm in my room, dressed in my clothes and then when I meet up with my friends, all they say is 'Hey, what's up Kenny?' like I didn't just die before there eyes yesterday." Kenny replied somberly. Satsuki kneeled down to Kenny's level and looked him in the eyes, her red to his blue.

"Kenny, how about we talk more about this after school, alright." Satsuki said. Kenny nodded.

"Then can you tell me what's up with your eyes?" Kenny asked. Satsuki smirked.

"Sure kid. I'll tell you in the library after school." Satsuki then stood up and straightened her skirt out before walking away. Kenny on the other hand had his eyes glued to Satsuki's cheast. When Satsuki walked away she snapped her fingers in the air and Kenny's friends started talking with one another again as if Satsuki hadn't been there in the first place.

"WOOHOO!" Kenny screamed out. His friends just looked at him like he was crazy.

Eventually Satsuki made it to the Principal's office and knocked on the door. "Come in!" A female voice said with a Minnesotan accent. Satsuki opened the door and entered into the office. Behind a desk a blond woman with glasses was organizing some documents. She wore a white shirt under a pink blazer. "Hello Miss Uchiha, how are you doing today?" She asked. Satsuki went to sit in the chair that was in front of the desk.

"I'm doing fine Miss. Victoria." Satsuki replied.

"Okie dokie then. Now the reason you're here is so that we can review your resume. It says here that you were a librarian for the Library of Congress and that you left for personal reasons." Victoria stated as she read the paper in her hands. Satsuki nodded. Victoria put the paper down to reveal it to be completely blank.

Satsuki smirked at this as she remembered how she put a genjutsu on the principal a few days ago in order to convince Victoria that she was competent enough for the job. "Yes, Miss Victoria." Satsuki replied.

"Okay, you're definitely qualified for this. One question before you start work though," Victoria said.

"What is it?" Satsuki asked.

"Why is it that such a highly qualified woman such as you, would want to quit her job at the Library of Congress and move here?" Victoria asked.

"Well," Satsuki thought about this for a minute before speaking, "It's because I met someone." Satsuki replied.

"Well that is definitely romantic. You can go to the library now. If you have any questions feel free to come here and ask." Victoria finished. Satsuki nodded and got up to leave. Satsuki made it to the library after a couple of minutes and asking a few students who for no reason kept on looking at her boobs.

When Satsuki made it to the library she activated her Sharingan and walked past every shelf in the library to memorize where the books went. "God, I love my Sharingan. It makes everything so much simpler." Satsuki said as she laid back in the chair behind her new desk.

"I know you do…" A voice replied which made Satsuki jump up and look around. The room was brighter for some reason as well which seemed strange to her.

"Who said that?" Satsuki asked as she looked around the library.

"I did." The voice replied once again.

"And would you be, I am not exactly seeing you right now." Satsuki replied as she now began to walk around the library in search of the owner of this voice.

"I…am God." God replied.

"I am sorry, but I find that hard to believe. I just had to kill a goddess recently and my boyfriend stopped a man who thought he was god." Satsuki remarked as she activated her Mangekyō Sharingan and her Rinnegan.

"But I am God…" God replied.

"Then show me." Satsuki challenged as she used her Rinnegan's ability to make a metal spike push itself out of her palm. When it grew to an acceptable length, she broke it off in a reverse grip.

"Alright, hold on." God said. A beam of light appeared in the middle of the room and when the light dispersed Satsuki became witness to one of the most ridiculous things in her life sans the time Naruto somehow accidentally kissed her. Before her was a small creature that had the face and legs of a hippo, the body and ears of a cat, and a snake like tongue that flicked out of God's mouth.

"Is this a joke or is this your true form?" Satsuki asked.

"This is my true form. But the real question is what you are doing in this universe? I did not create you, and you were never born into this universe. So where do you come from?" God asked. Satsuki sighed and let her weapon drop to the floor with the point embedded into the ground. Satsuki held he hand out behind her.

"Bansho Ten'in." Satsuki said and the chair from behind her desk flew up and behind her. She sat in it with her legs crossed and her arms folded as she looked at the creature before her.

"You might want to sit for this; it is going to be a long story." Satsuki said to God. God nodded and a chair appeared behind him which he jumped up and sat in.

"You may begin." God said as he stared at Satsuki with his lazy eyes.

 **There you go. Another chapter done and more insanity added to the plot, now featuring God of all people-cat-hippo-snake-things. I hope you all come to tune in for the next chapter. Also, done with Volume One of my Naruto/RWBY fic which you can check out on my profile. Anyway, stay frosty, my friends.**


	4. Chapter 4

Naruto could say that he was in a great place that is if he was still single. He actually was sweating internally because surrounding him were a few girls in skimpy outfits with the word 'Hooters' on it. He sucked up that little bit of fear within that could already tell that if Satsuki was here then she would have probably used and Amatarasu to set the place on fire and she would then kick his ass. Then again, she did promise a reward if he did get a job by the end of the week.

In this restaurant were many male patrons and some females as well. A few of the girls in the place had been eyeing him with looks of lust which was something that made him quite uncomfortable.

Naruto walked past the woman and patrons in this place and to one man who looked like he was in charge of this place. He saw how the man wore a fancy suit and a nametag that said 'Manager Ploid' What kind of stupid name was Ploid anyway. The man had red combed over hair while his eyes watched each of the male patrons by his female coworkers.

"Hey," Naruto said to the man. The red-head turned to look at Naruto with a look of suspicion.

"Who would you be?" The man asked. Naruto rummaged through his pocket and pulled out a flyer which he showed the man.

"I'm here for the job of being a bouncer." Naruto said with a straight face. Truthfully, this would be considered a D-rank job at worst and a C-rank job at best. This was a job which he considered himself overly qualified for obvious reasons. Sadly though, he had to lower himself to these standards because Satsuki wanted him to get a job.

"You don't look like the bouncer material. What are your qualifications?" Ploid asked.

"I can beat up any thug that would come in here and I would not get distracted by the women here unlike most guys." Naruto replied.

"So, are you gay?" Naruto smacked his face and looked at Ploid with a glare.

"I already have a girlfriend and she's a lot hotter than all of the girls here. Also has bigger boobs than the girls here as well." Naruto added. Ploid gave Naruto a questioning look. This annoyed Naruto since he was doing all he could to not just give the man an up close demonstration of what a Rasengan could do to a table here.

"I still don't think that you are completely qualified. Maybe if you bulked up a bit?" Ploid responded. Naruto couldn't take it anymore and he walked over to one of the heavy looking tables near him.

"Watch this." Naruto said as he picked the table up with one arm and lifted the object above his head. "So, am I in now?" Ploid just nodded with a dropped jaw. Naruto gave a foxy grin at this. "I thought so," Naruto set the table down, "now when do I start?"

"T-tomorrow. Come with me." Ploid said much to the happiness of Naruto. With that Naruto followed Ploid past the crowds of the male and female clientele who were ogling the workers and into an 'Employees Only' entrance. When they walked inside they went past the female lockers and to a door titled 'Manager' which they walked into.

The office was quite sparse as there was only a desk, two chairs, a cabinet, and oddly enough, a fish tank with crabs inside. Other than that, there were pictures or other such things that would make note of Ploid's identity.

Ploid walked over to the cabinet and pulled out a black t-shirt. He threw the shirt to Naruto who caught it and held the object before himself. It had no features other than the word 'Security' in bold white letters. "That is your uniform. We also require that you wear black pants." Naruto nodded in acceptance of these terms and threw the shirt over his shoulder.

"What is the pay?" Naruto asked.

"Fifteen dollars an hour." Ploid responded. Naruto smiled in reply.

"Great, anything else?"

"You start at 8:00. Now please go." Ploid said nervously. The blonde nodded and gave a backwards wave as he left the room leaving Ploid to walk over to his desk and sit. He reached under his desk and pulled open a drawer with what looked like a radio. He took it out and pressed a button. "There is a maaaan who has entered and IIII was forced to hire hiiiim." Ploid said in a high pitched and echoing voice.

"Theeee plaaaan is not going correcttttt!" Another high pitched voice replied. Ploid rubbed his hair in annoyance.

"Theeeee plaaan caaaan still go as plaaaaaned. Weee just need to find his weaaaaaknessss!"

"Then weeeee must study hiiiim!" Ploid stood up and walked over to his closet once again. He opened it up and pressed a hidden button at the top corner of the closet. The back of the closet opened up to reveal a hidden elevator shaft.

* * *

Naruto walked down the street with a grin. As he walked down the street some of the woman took notice of him and waved at him. Naruto waved back with some confusion. ' **Wow brat, you already got a job. That seemed way too easy to be normal. Something was up with that guy.** ' Kurama spoke up. Naruto continued on his way back home.

"As long as I have a job then I am fine. Plus, Satsuki said she would give me a reward for getting one. I don't plan to fail." Naruto replied.

' **It seems as if you are thinking with your other head, Naruto.** ' Matatabi stated.

"How do you know?" Naruto asked. As he said this, a person stumbled past him while clutching their stomach. Naruto followed his gaze after the man who walked a couple more feet ahead before collapsing to the ground. Naruto's eyes widened at this before he ran after up to the collapsed man and kneeled down before him. "Are you okay?"

The man turned his head painfully to look at Naruto. "Why, why is it coming out of me?" The man asked.

Naruto's eyes narrowed in curiosity, "What is coming out of you?" Naruto asked.

"T-the…shit." Naruto cocked his head at the man.

"Really? Seems like you just need to go to the bathroom." Naruto replied

"No! It's-" The man stopped talking as it seemed like he was choking on something. His eyes began to roll up in his head and the man rolled onto his back.

"Okay…that was anticlimactic." Naruto stated. A second later and a bulge appeared in the man's stomach. "What the hell is that?" Naruto asked. The bulge then exploded in a shower of gore as a brown piece of shit popped from the man's stomach.

"HOLY SHIT!/ **HOLY SHIT!** " Both Naruto and the Tailed Beasts shouted together in shock. Naruto's eyes were transfixed upon the piece of shit that grew what he could assume were a mouth, clawed arms, and legs which it used to run down the sidewalk and into an alleyway.

Naruto quickly stood up and ran away from the area in absolute terror. He used chakra to assist in getting to his house where he closed the door behind him and jumped onto the couch and laid down.

"What the fuck did we just see, guys?" Naruto asked.

' **I saw something not meant to exist in this or any world.** ' Kurama replied which was quickly given a general consensus of agreements from the other Beasts.

' **I saw shit.** ' Shukaku replied.

' **No shit.** ' Kurama said.

"Can we please stop talking about shit? I really don't want to have to remember what I just saw because I still can't believe what I saw." Naruto leaned up from the couch into a sitting position.

' **If you don't want to think about what happened then think about what Satsuki's surprise might be for you.** ' Shukaku said.

' **You idiot. That is such a…actually, that seems like a good option. Who are you and what did you do to the idiot Shukaku that we know?** ' Kurama asked.

' **Shut up you compensating motherfucker!** '

' **You want to go, Sand-Bitch!?** ' Naruto could hear the two Beast fighting in his mind which made him roll his eyes. Naruto smiled at his friends bickering. He then thought about what Shukaku said earlier about Satsuki.

"What will Satsuki give me?" Naruto asked as he thought about the girl of his dreams. What would she be doing right now is his guess. It was probably very boring working at the school but who knew. At least he didn't have to work at that place.

"Satsuki, please don't die of boredom for me. I would hate to be alone here."

* * *

"-and that is how we got here. Any questions?" Satsuki finished and took a sip of the wine that God had willed into existence on a table between them. During the tale she had noticed how the school bell rang but no one had entered the library at all today. It was quite strange. It had taken a few hours and during it all; God just sat and at times asked some minor questions during the story.

"So where exactly did Kaguya end up in the end?" God asked as he chewed on some popcorn.

"I have no idea. All I know is that she was sent to another dimension and is no longer my problem." Satsuki replied. God in response grabbed a fistful of popcorn and ate it. His massive jaw and teeth made the action quite comical.

"Alright. So do you help with getting set up here or should I leave you and Naruto alone?" God asked with a slightly tilted head.

"No, I think we'll be fine as of right now. If you want you can come over to our house some day for dinner." God's eyes widened slightly at this. Never in his entire existence had someone actually invited him over for dinner besides when they prayed to him but that never felt the same.

"That would be quite nice." God hopped off his chair which disappeared behind him. "Oh before I go there is something you should know," Satsuki gained a look of curiosity on her face at this.

"What would that be?" She asked.

"Don't drink any coffee in this town for a while." God replied cryptically.

"And the reason for this is?"

"You can ask Naruto about it when you get home. He also managed to get a job so I hope you and him have fun." With that a beam of white light came down from the ceiling and covered God in it's rays before ascending back up the ceiling.

"He certainly knows how to make an exit." Satsuki drank the last of the wine in her glass before she walked over to her desk. She opened a drawer and put the glass inside before closing the desk. After all, she didn't want anyone to find out that she had been drinking on the job. Just as she closed the drawer, she heard someone enter the library.

"Hello, Miss Uchiha?" The muffled voice of Kenny asked as he walked through the library. Satsuki stood back up and began walking over to where Kenny was.

He was quite easy to spot as the neon orange of his jacket made him stand out from the dark colors of the library. Kenny could give Naruto a run for his money with how much orange he wore. Those two probably could get along quite well.

"I'm right here." Satsuki responded. Kenny turned around to see Satsuki standing behind him with her arms folded over her bust. "So we were going to talk about what happened earlier, right?"

"Yeah. So what was with your eyes earlier? They were all red before." Satsuki grinned as she activated her Sharingan.

"Like this?"

"Yeah! That is so fucking cool. Do they give you any superpowers or are they just there for show?"

"They allow me to memorize and repeat anything I see along with seeing what people are going to do before they do it and be able to cast illusions on others. But that is just the basic version of my eyes." Satsuki replied. She then activated her Mangekyo Sharingan which swirled to life in her eyes. "These allow me to do a couple new abilities. One of them…" Satsuki created a skeletal arm of Susanoo which reached over to a nearby table and grabbed two chairs which it brought over to the young woman and astonished student before setting the chairs down. Satsuki took a seat and crossed her legs. All the while a small grin stayed on her face.

"That arm…what the hell was it?" Kenny asked as he watched the arm disperse into the air.

"That was Susanoo which I can use to create a spectral armor to protect myself. The two other abilities of it would be black flames which can't be put out and an even stronger illusion that I could use on people."

"I wish that I could have your powers instead of what I have." Kenny said somberly. Satsuki cocked her head slightly in a questioning way.

"Why is that? I would think that not being able to die would be a power that many would kill for. My previous master would've." Satsuki rambled on as she thought about her snake themed master who may or may not have been a pedophile.

"Well I die almost every day and every time it happens, I feel all the pain that entails with it. The worst part as I told you before was that nobody remembers me dying except for you." Satsuki gave a small smile to Kenny before placing her hand on his shoulder in order to comfort the kid.

"Sometimes the abilities that we have that seem like such a curse can actually be a boon. My boyfriend had something like that for all of his life and he eventually embraced it. Now he's never been happier." As Satsuki said this she remembered when she first saw Naruto's new chakra form. It exuded so much power when she saw it while also emitting a type of protective warmth.

"So is your boyfriend also unable to die?" Kenny asked.

"No, he has a demon sealed into his stomach." Kenny's eyes widened at this.

"What!?"

"It's a lot simpler than it seems." Satsuki replied. "Really, I think that if you tried you could find something to do with your powers." This made Kenny think for a while as he stared at Satsuki's breasts. When his thought processes came to a conclusion he looked back up at her crimson eyes.

"I could always try to be a superhero." Kenny said with some uncertainty. Satsuki shrugged.

"Do it if you wish, it's your ability after all. Make the most of it." Satsuki looked up at the clock on the wall to see that it was 4:00 already. She looked back down at Kenny before standing up.

"Where are you going?" Kenny asked.

"Home. I had to spend my time at work today and now I'm tired. I'll see you tomorrow…Kenny, was it?" She asked. Kenny nodded in reply. "Goodbye then." Satsuki then walked out of the library but turned to look at Kenny who was still standing where she had left him. "Kenny, I am going to have to close the library doors. Could you please leave?" Kenny did as she asked before she shut the door.

"Goodbye Miss Uchiha." Kenny said before running off down the hallway. Satsuki followed after Kenny all the while her heels clacked on the ground. She made it to the doors of the school and pushed it open. She then stretched her arms above her head before letting them fall back to her sides. The door to the school opened behind her and she turned around to see the smiling face of Chef.

"Hello Satsuki!" Chef greeted. Satsuki smiled at the portly man.

"Hello Chef. Are you going home as well?" She asked.

"Yes. And the best part about it is that I met this fine woman yesterday who is going to be meeting me at my house tonight. What about you?"

"I'm tired and hungry. I think I'll be perfectly fine with eating some dinner and going to bed."

"What about having a fun night with Naruto. After all, with a body as fine as yours, I would think that you and him would have had sex by now." Chef finished. Satsuki blushed at this.

"I'm…still a virgin." She said quietly. Chef turned to look at her before he began laughing.

"Really? That is hilarious! Anyway, I'm going home. See ya!" With that a laughing Chef headed off to the staff parking lot leaving Satsuki alone on the school grounds. In front of the school a man walked past while drinking coffee. When he walked down the block, Satsuki then pulled chakra into her legs and jumped towards her house. It took less than a minute before she got back home and landed before the front door. She walked up to it and knocked and it opened to reveal Naruto with wide eyes.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"I just saw shit explode out of a man's stomach and run down an alley. What about you?" He asked.

"I met God. We talked for a while."

"Wanna get some food?"

"Why not?" With that, Satsuki walked inside the house.

* * *

The man who was previously drinking coffee was walking down the street. He had shaggy brown hair and wore a gray jacket and black pants. As he walked down the street he check on his watch to see that it was nearly time for him to go home otherwise he would miss this night's episode of 'Doctor Who' which he definitely did not wish to miss.

He noticed how there were fewer people on the street tonight than usual. It would be quite interesting tomorrow as he had finally gotten the guts to ask the girl of his dreams out today. They would definitely have fun on their date tomorrow.

The man had also noticed how his stomach had been feeling a little weird today. It kind of felt like something was- he grabbed his stomach in pain. It felt like something was trying to push it's way out of his stomach.

The man fell onto his back and writhed on the ground before screaming in pain. He stopped moving and let go of his stomach when he felt the pain stop before lifting his head off the ground and looked at his stomach. The man pulled his shirt up to see that nothing was wrong.

A second later and a brown creature burst out of his stomach. The man's brown eyes widened as he felt immense pain. "Just…like…'Alien'." The man said before his head fell back onto the pavement and died.

The creature on the other hand looked around the area before running away.

* * *

 **Well that took a while, didn't it? See you next time. Stay frosty my friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

Naruto woke up first that morning as the light of the sun streamed through the window and hit him in the face. He saw this as being completely unfair as Satsuki was still shrouded in the darkness of the house which allowed her to still sleep. He pushed this thought away as he looked onto Satsuki's sleeping form. Her normal ponytail had been let loose which caused her hair to lay about the bed everywhere which he found to be quite funny. The normally prim and proper ice queen that he saw every morning was quite the messy sleeper.

Not that it bothered him in the slightest. He found a certain…allure to her being in a natural state like this and he wouldn't change it for anything else that could be offered, not even a bowl of miso ramen. He felt his stomach growl at this thought. Yeah, he could definitely go for some ramen right now. With that thought firmly in his head, he used a substitution to exchange his body for that of some blades of grass outside. This had the benefit of not waking Satsuki which he saw as a plus.

He then walked to the door of their room and opened it before walking downstairs and into the kitchen where he was having trouble finding the lights as the dawn's early light hadn't graced his kitchen yet. Thankfully he had a solution to this problem. He proceeded to activate his Nine Tailed Chakra Mode which covered his body in a golden shroud with black marking littering it. This also had the added benefit of bathing the room in that same golden light which allowed him to find the light switch which he turned on. He then proceeded to deactivate his chakra mode which caused his hair that was previously standing up to fall back down.

Naruto walked over to the cabinets and opened them to reveal containers full of instant ramen which covered the shelving. He grabbed one of these containers and brought it over to the sink where he then filled the container with water which he then brought over to the microwave and set the timer. He watched the timer of the microwave slowly tick down as each second felt like an eternity to him. Naruto held strong though as he knew that soon enough he would have the salty delight that is ramen.

"What are you doing?" A voice asked from behind him which made him jump slightly. Naruto turned around to see Satsuki awake and with her arms crossed.

"Making ramen." Naruto responded.

"Can you make me some as well?" Satsuki asked.

"Sure. Just give me a sec." With that said, the young man set out to grab another cup of noodles and fill it with water. He did so and just in time as well since the microwave went off. Naruto pulled the door open and grabbed the cup which he set on the counter. He then shoved the other cup in his hand into the microwave and shut it behind himself. Finally to finish all of this, he grabbed two spoons from out of the kitchen drawer and tossed one over to Satsuki who caught it, which using the other to eat what was already in his hands.

"I thought you were still asleep." Naruto asked as he slurped his steaming noodles. The heat didn't really bother him because of how he was both tough, and he could heal from any minor burns on his tongue.

"That's what you thought. You woke me up the minute you shifted positions and left a small pile of grass in the bed, which you will be cleaning by the way." Naruto nodded as he slurped down his noodles.

"So, what's the plan for today?" Naruto asked.

Satsuki thought about this before responding to Naruto. Today for all intents and purposes was an off day for both her and Naruto after they had spent another couple of days in this world. Both had noticed extremely odd things happen that they couldn't explain but one common occurrence that was recent for this town was the shit monsters exploding out of people's chests. Just yesterday they had seen a few crawling around which Satsuki proceeded to set on fire in disgust.

"I think we should take care of the monsters that have been seen around town. Do you think that you could find them with your sage mode?" Satsuki asked.

"I've already tried that. I couldn't sense anything coming off them. It's like they are just pieces of shit that have been reanimated." As Naruto said this, the microwave made a beeping sound alerting the two that the food was done. Naruto pulled the cup of noodles out and handed it over to Satsuki who blew at the steaming noodles in order to cool them down.

"Then I think we should use your shadow clones for the next plan and transform them into one of those shit monsters. After that, you can follow them to where they end up. Is that a good enough plan for you?" Satsuki asked.

"Uhh…one question, why do I have to do all of this? Why can't you do it?" Naruto asked with skepticism.

"That was two questions, Naruto. And you also are much more reliable with your shadow clones than I am."

Understanding dawned upon the blonde as he grinned at his girlfriend. "So, what you're saying…is that I'm better than you!" Satsuki's eyes widened at Naruto's revelation.

"No! I did not say that!" Satsuki quickly replied in an effort to shut up the blonde who was dancing with a cup of noodles in one hand and a spoon in the other.

"Yes you did! Yes you did!" He shouted. There was only one way to that Satsuki could see with her limited options that could shut the blonde up. She set her cup of noodles down and marched right up to the dancing blonde before grabbing him by the collar of his shirt and dragging his face towards her until their lips eventually locked.

This surprised Naruto when it happened but after thinking about it…he stopped thinking about it and deepened the kiss. Naruto set his cup on the table with Satsuki's and brought her body up to his. After a few more seconds of sensual kissing the two separated to take a breath.

"Bedroom…Now!" Satsuki ordered while taking deep breaths. Naruto complied and the two rushed back to their bedroom as fast as they could all the while passionately kissing one another and pulling each other's clothes off as they did so. Both eventually reached the bedroom where they collapsed onto the bed with Satsuki's nude body clinging to Naruto's.

Both showed their arousal quite clearing with Naruto sporting quite the large erection while Satsuki's nipples were quite hard. Both breathed heavily as they gazed into each other's eyes. "Are you…sure about this?" Naruto asked as he positioned his shaft over Satsuki's hole.

Satsuki nodded in response as she had no doubts about what she wanted, and right now she wanted the man in front of him.

"Alright!" Naruto shouted as he was about to proceed with the deed.

* * *

Chef woke up quite happy in his bed. Today he could just sleep in his bed as there wasn't any school today. Who knows, maybe he would write another song today, or he could make beautiful love with a woman today. Another option would be to check on his neighbors.

Satsuki was quite the nice girl with what he witnessed whenever he saw her at school. Cynical, but nice. He guessed that the girl would probably be a freak in the bed. Naruto on the other hand was cheery and excitable, a complete opposite of the girl that he was with.

Either way, Chef just hoped that those two would finally get it on, he could see the sexual tension between the two from a mile away. What was really strange right now though was the loud noises coming from next door. What in the hell was that noise? A second later and a flaming purple fist crashed through his bedroom wall.

"Holy shit! What the hell is that!?" Chef shouted as he saw the fist eventually retract and disperse in the air leaving a hole in Naruto and Satsuki's house, or more specifically, their bedroom. The two were sweating while breathing heavily. They were so lost in their euphoria that they didn't notice Chef just staring at the two.

"What the hell are you two crackers doing?!" Naruto and Satsuki slowly turned and looked at Chef before their expressions became filled with shock.

"Uhh…hello Chef…" Naruto said while awkwardly waving at the man. Chef's eyes just remained glued open at the couple a couple feet from him.

"Whatever kinky stuff you two get up to, could you please leave my house intact when ya'll do it?" Chef was about to leave his bedroom when he walked back to the hole in his wall. "Oh, and congratulations on finally getting it on."

"Thanks…" Satsuki said awkwardly before Chef then left to grab some breakfast.

Naruto and Satsuki looked back at one another before Naruto began smirking at the woman. "You really couldn't stop yourself from activating your Sharingan?" Natsuki's red eyes looked bashfully away from Naruto.

"Shut up, Naruto."

"Wanna go for round two?" He asked. Satsuki smirked before nodding. A burst of golden light covered Naruto before fading to reveal his golden Tailed Beast mode. "Let's begin shall we?"

"Let's."

* * *

In a governmental headquarters multiple scientists were freaking out. This eventually caused one of the higher government officials to come into the HQ to figure out what the hell exactly was going on. He rubbed his bald head before scratching the corners of his eyes. When he entered the lab where the scientists were located, he saw all of them looking at one computer monitor.

"What the hell are all of you doing?" The man asked. One of the scientists turned and looked at the man.

"Sir, we have just gotten reports of a massive energy spike located within our country!"

"And why is this so important?" The man asked as he glared at the scientist. Energy spikes like this happened all the time across the world. They even happened in space at times but they usually ignored it. He walked up to the computer and pushed a few scientists out of the way so that he could see what was being displayed on the monitor.

What the hell? This-this shouldn't be possible. There were reading of energy that matched that of a nuke, possibly even exceeding one. "Where the hell is this located!?" The official asked quickly.

"It's located in a town known as South Park." A scientist replied. The official rubbed his sinuses as he could already feel the headache start to appear.

"Isn't it always?" He then walked away from the monitor and pulled a phone from his jacket pocket. He dialed in a number and waited for the person to pick up the call. Eventually the call was recieved.

"What is it?" The person asked.

"It's another South Park, sir."

"Sonuvabitch..."

* * *

 **And there you go, another chapter which I feel slightly ashamed of writing. But hey, South Park.**

 **Now leave me be as I decide to use some mindsoap in order to deal with all of the shame. Stay Frosty my Friends.  
**


End file.
